


Brave New World

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam isnt a bad person in this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Hes not abusive in this but he is still a little stab happy, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Neptune get a therapist please, Other, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Self-Indulgent, eventually, i have no idea what im doing is it obvious?, no beta we die, not like men we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Neptune is getting over a breakup, and Sun is there to pick him back up again.Sun cant let his best friend know hes secretly working for Adam Taurus.Adam just wants to lead his revolution in peace. So why is this blue-haired human distracting him?
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias, Adam Taurus/Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong/Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661653
Kudos: 11





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy. I've got plans for this one.

_  
According to multiple eye witness reports, the White Fang has been robbing local dust stores that get products from the Schnee Dust Company. Adam Taurus, the supposed second hand commander of the White Fang, has released videos of faunus working for the dust company in dust mines, showcasing the less than ideal conditions. _ _  
_ _  
_ _Jacques Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, claims these videos are severely edited, and all employees of his company are treated fairly and have accurate and equal pay. His daughter, Weiss Schnee, and future heiress of the company has been silent on this incident._ _  
_ _  
_ _I'm Lisa Lavender-_ _  
_ _  
_ The television shuts off.   
  
“Sun! I was watching that.” Neptune huffs.   
  
“Yeah, and now you're not.” Sun says, taking the remote with him to the kitchen.   
  
Neptune hears him angrily whispering the whole way _severely edited my ass_ . Which, yeah, Neptune saw the videos in question, and unless you had a god-like editing semblance, there's no way those videos were _edited._ _  
_ _  
_ Ever since Winter, Weiss’ sister, left, Weiss became the new heiress of the company. And with that came a lot of responsibility. Neptune sort of understood. He helped his brother often enough.   
  
He thought it would be fine. It wasn't.   
  
_“I can't do this anymore, Neptune.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What? Weiss-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Everything. Winter leaving, the company, my father, the White Fang. I can't do it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don't understand.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Neptune remembers how she squared her shoulders, stood up straight, and looked every part the huntress she wanted to be. _She gave up on that too. She gave up a lot when her sister left._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Im breaking up with you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ All in all, it was amicable enough. Neptune hugged her as a goodbye, and she cried into his chest. They still talk, sometimes, when Weiss needs to rant to someone, and Neptune has always been a good listener.   
  
He hopes she finds someone, someone that will make her happy. Or just, happiness in general.   
  
“You want anything?” Sun calls from their shared kitchen.   
  
“The remote back would be great, thanks.”   
  
Sun laughed, coming back with a bowl of pretzels. “Think i’ll keep it. We should watch something.”   
  
“I was watching something.”   
  
Sun rolled his eyes. “ _A movie_ , dumbass.”   
  
This is how Neptune ended up watching some romance movie Blake had given them. To christen their new apartment with, she had said. Which, yeah, they had moved in together okay? It wasn't weird. They weren't _dating_ like everyone had thought they were.   
  
The snoring Sun on top of him says otherwise.   
  
They were sort-of-kinda-not-really dating. Half-dating, you could say. Which is most definitely a thing, Neptune assured himself.   
  
Ever since Weiss broke up with him, he’ll admit, he was a bit of a mess. She was, after all, his first girlfriend. Not the first person he had a crush on, mind you. But the very first person to _like_ him. Even though he knows it wasn't his fault for their split, he still feels like it was, at least a little bit, his fault.   
  
If he had been better. A better rock for her, a better shoulder to lean on. More reliable, maybe. If he had been all that, maybe he could have shouldered some of her burdens.   
  
But no, she wasn't happy, when they were together. And the last thing Neptune wants is any of the people he cares about to be unhappy.   
  
Sun had sort of picked up the pieces. Neptune had kind of withdrawn from everyone. Not intentionally, mind you. He just...didn't want to talk. He'd take ages to respond to his friends and brothers. He would sleep a lot more often. He'd eat more takeout, not wanting to put in the work to cook for himself.   
  
He would cook for Weiss often. She would burn water and it was nice, to feel like Neptune could do something for her.   
  
So he wasn't doing so well. It happens to everyone who goes through a break-up, doesn't it? No matter how cleanly they split up.   
  
_“You need to talk to someone.” Jupiter said, irritated._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don't want to bother Weiss.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not Weiss! Just someone.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I'm fine. I'll be back to normal in a week.” He replied._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You're acting like Pluto after he hurt his leg. No, wait, that's not right. You're acting like mom.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Neptune shut his laptop with a smack. He doesn't want to hear it._ _  
_ _  
_ After that, he had tried to talk to people again. Sun had immediately flooded his texts with ramblings of random stuff that had happened to him that day. Some weird bug he found, a cute cat he pet, something he ate. It didn't matter. Neptune would smile at his antics from under his bed covers.   
  
Eventually, they moved in together. _“Less expensive than if you lived alone, right?”_ Neptune didn't want to tell him Pluto helped him out when he struggled to pay rent on time, the overprotective prick.   
  
Sun shifts on top of him, tucking his face in Neptune’s arm. He's absolutely adorable.   
  
With Sun asleep, Neptune grabs the remote and quickly clicks to the news channel. Now they're talking about the change in the White Fang’s tactics ever since Sienna Khan became the leader.   
  
Definitely more violent, but Neptune cant deny it was _working._ Faunus everywhere were starting to get equal pay, more faunus were being accepted into top schools, more faunus were speaking up about their injustices.   
  
And yet, it never seemed to be enough. Some humans refused to accept them, slandering faunus as a whole online. Every day there seemed to be a new video, a new story, a new _something._ Of some asshole treating a random faunus minding their own business like they weren't even a _person._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was sickening._ _  
_   
They were just people, being treated unfairly and rightfully angry.   
  
_More and more humans are speaking in support of the White Fang, especially after their latest onslaught of videos._ _  
_ _  
_ _In recent months, the White Fang have been justifying their attack patterns online, with anonymous speeches and videos explaining why the Schnee Dust Company deserves to fall._ _  
_ _  
_ _While some people have spoken out in outrage, ex-employees of the company have publicly agreed with the White Fang._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jacques Schnee has been silent on this issue._ _  
_ _  
_ _Im Lisa Lavender. This is the Vale News Network._ _  
_ _  
_ Neptune drifts off to sleep.

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Sun wakes slowly. He smacks his mouth, tasting the salt from the pretzels from earlier. Blinking, he carefully pushes himself off of Neptune, making sure he doesnt wake.  
  
The television is still on. Neptune turned it back to the news channel, the prick.   
  
It's not that Sun doesn't want Neptune to be well-informed of whatever new problem remnant is facing nowadays, he just… worries.   
  
He knows he shouldn't, part of the Deal was that Sun would never be shown. But sometimes things get through the cracks. Reflections, voices, you name it.   
  
If Neptune knew Sun was a member of the White Fang, working right by _Adam Taurus_ , no less, he'd drive himself mad with worry.   
  
Quietly, Sun tiptoes around the apartment, grabbing his staff and hiding it away. He knows he doesn't really have to, Neptune has always been a weirdly deep sleeper.   
  
He puts on his mask. With barely even a sound, Sun slips out the window. He uses his tail to propel himself across Vale, straight to the nearest opening to the underground tunnels.   
  
There's an abandoned warehouse, completely boarded up and barbed fencing surrounding it. The city was going to tear it down, probably to build another combat school, but never really got around to it.   
  
Now, the dilapidated building is a sort of temporary hideout for the White Fang. Lieutenant greets Sun as he comes up through the tunnel.   
  
Not many White Fang share their real names. Lieutenant, for example. Only Taurus knows his real name.   
  
Sun is the same way. Only Taurus knows his full name, while everyone calls him The Monkey. Incredibly creative, he knows.   
  
The warehouse is crawling with White Fang, with crates of stolen dust, stolen Atlas technology.   
  
Sun knows the dust is just going to be redistributed to other non-Schnee related businesses. Anonymously donated, of course. The idea dates back to a young fox faunus, who stole gold from human nobility and gave it to her village when the tax collectors came around.   
  
The practice just evolved a bit.   
  
Sun stretches, and makes his way to the warehouse office, where Taurus resides. He's probably in a meeting with Sienna, discussing where to hit the dust company hardest, or what new videos to upload online. Something that Sun was very proud of thinking of.   
  
“ _The populace thinks we’re nothing but violence. We have to show them this is justified. And assure people we’re just after equality and the Schnees and any other corporations like them.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taurus had glared at him for speaking out of turn. But Sienna had leaned back, thoughtful._ _  
_   
_“I agree. For too long we’ve assumed people understood our intentions. But if humans don't understand why we attack the SDC so relentlessly then perhaps an online presence will suffice.” Sienna smiled._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sienna, that is incredibly risky. There's no guarantee anyone will even take notice. And anything we say will be easily trackable-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sienna cut him off. “Adam, while I fully trust your decisions and ability in battle, this might be the perfect way to get more people on our side. Humans will truly know our standing.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taurus grunted, but relented._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What's your name?” Sienna had turned back to him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sun Wukong, king of parkour.” Sun couldn't help the little joke that had slipped in._ _  
_ _  
_ _Sienna smiled. “Keep Adam out of trouble, will you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sun knocked on the office door. He could hear papers shuffling about. Maps and half-written speeches most likely.   
  
“Doors open!” Taurus shouted.   
  
Sun entered. Taurus was frantically searching for something. His desk was covered in maps of Vale, along with a map of a nearby SDC owned building.   
  
Pencil markings covered the map. Entry-points and door codes labeled.   
  
“Too close.” Sun said.   
  
“What?” Taurus looked up from under a file cabinet.   
  
“The building is too close to the warehouse. Only a couple streets away. Do you want us to be found?”   
  
Taurus scowled behind his mask. Sun had gotten remarkably good at reading his face, and that was the face he made when Sun was right and he was angry about it.   
  
“We’re obviously not going to attack today, I have that one saved for later.”   
  
“Uh, yeah, it doesn't matter _when_ you plan on breaking the place open. It matters that _you planned for it at all._ It's _too close._ ”   
  
Taurus just gave a little half-growl. “I'm not breaking the place open, idiot. There's going to be an interview there taken one week from today. Lavender is interviewing faunus employees in major corporations. I'm trying to get someone to spy in on it. At most, get a Fang to give an interview.”   
  
Sun huffed. Because sure, that was smart. If they could see the interviews beforehand, or even as they were happening, they would be able to get a statement out that much quicker.   
  
“Yeah, fine. Who are you sending?”   
  
“Don't know yet. Lieutenant and I stick out like sore thumbs. And any faunus standing off to the side would look out of place. I need someone inconspicuous.”   
  
“Im inconspicuous.”   
  
Taurus leveled him with a flat look. Which he can't even _see._ It's amazing how fed up he's capable of looking with only half of his face being shown.   
  
“Sure you are. You already have a criminal record _and_ you absolutely refuse to wear a shirt. I'm not sending you anywhere.”   
  
Thats fair.   
  
For some reason, Neptune popped in his head.   
  
“What about a human?”   
  
“What.” Taurus sounded exasperated.   
  
This is a bad idea. Just don't elaborate.   
  
“Well-,” this is such a bad idea. “A faunus is too noticeable, right? Unless they had really subtle features, and none of the Fang here besides Lierunant have hideable features. But you already benched him. So, why not a human?”   
  
Surprisingly, Taurus _laughed._ “Find me a human who would willingly work for the White Fang and sure, we’ll send a human.”   
  
_You’d be surprised._ _  
_ _  
_ Sun just huffed. “Fine, whatever, don't listen to me. What's on the agenda for tonight?”   
  
“I'm leaving you and lieutenant in charge of making sure our latest incoming of dust is packaged and delivered. The list of the local businesses are taped up in the main room. We can't-”   
  
“We can't let anyone know that the Fang is anonymously delivering SDC products. I _know,_ I've been destroying SDC crates ever since I joined.”   
  
Taurus nodded, before grabbing his black jacket.   
  
Sun paused. “And where are you going?”   
  
Taurus scowled, again. “Doesn't matter. Make sure it gets done.”   
  
Sun groaned. “Fine, mr. I don't tell anyone anything and leave everyone in the dark. Have fun.”   
  
Sun watched as Taurus slammed the office door, a furious shout of “I will!” following him.   
  
He's such an ass, Sun isn't sure why he likes Him.

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

In truth, Adam was hungry. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, so that was almost two full days.  
  
He hadnt meant to, he just gets busy, and forgets that, hey, food is something his body needs.   
  
Adam pulls his shroud over his head, obscuring his face. It's night, so he's not too worried about being recognized, but if Wukong has taught him anything, its cautiousness.   
  
There's a cafe nearby that's open until almost midnight. Adam just so happens to know the owner, through not all nefarious means (It was run by the brother of one of his Fangs).   
  
Adam tucks his head down as a human passes him. The shroud only covers his hair and face, so his horns still stick straight out. If anyone saw his mask he would look exactly like a grimm.   
  
He isn't wearing his mask. Wukong would disagree, but he isnt _that_ stupid.   
  
He's angry. Sort-of. He's irritated in a way only Wukong is capable of making him. He knows it's risky to get a spy on the nearby SDC building, but that interview would be crucial to get first hand eyes on. It's likely that Schnee is aware of the interviews, and has probably already got a rebuttal planned for whatever faunus says something.   
  
If Schnee is forced to comment on the events _after_ the Fang have made their statement, whatever he says will look like a poorly-crafted defense.   
  
Adam wasn't planning on busting the place down. Really. _He wasn't._ _  
_ _  
_ The meeting he got out of with Sienna an hour before Wukong came in says otherwise.   
  
_“That's incredibly risky, Adam.” Sienna said, frustrated._ _  
_ _  
_ _“It's a SDC building. I'm not going to set it on fire.” He was very tempted to set it on fire. “Just a little vandalism. White Fang symbols. Demands for complete equality. The non-violent stuff.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sienna had just leveled him with her typical big-sister look of displeasure._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Dig around then. But you cannot let anyone come aware of the Fang base in Vale. Do you understand?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adam nodded._ _  
_ _  
_ This led to Adam doing a little digging. Which, yes, he knows his way around a computer (he can't hack, but Tukson will still pull things up for him if he asks. Adam wonders how he's doing, after he left the Fang’s fight, with that bookshop of his. Adam should check up on him sometimes).   
  
This is how Adam came to know of Lavender’s scheduled interviews with randomly-chosen faunus working for the SDC. She's going to be at the nearby building next week.   
  
If he can just get someone on the inside, that's just a little step forward. But any faunus would be conspicuous, especially if they had Atlas (acquired through completely (il)legal means, of course) recording devices somewhere on them.   
  
_“Why not a human?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Adam _really_ hates when Wukong makes sense.   
  
But, again, where? Where would he find a human willing to work for the Fang? Completely trustworthy, who wont blab to where the base is or reveal any of the Fangs’ identities. Unless Wukong has some human like that tucked away like that, it's not possible. He wishes Ilia was here, she would be perfect. But she's still in Menagerie.   
  
Adam turns the corner.   
  
And is immediately knocked back by some harried person.   
  
The mystery person starts talking rapid-fire. “I am so so _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going I-”   
  
Adam holds up his hand. Mystery stops talking.   
  
“It's fine. Happens all the time.”   
  
It did not happen all the time. Adam never goes anywhere for it to happen at all.   
  
“Here, let me-” Mystery person holds his hand out.   
  
Adam takes it, and lets the mystery person pull him up.   
  
“I'm still really sorry dude. If you are a dude, I mean. You sound like a dude.” Mystery person backs up. “No wait, that was rude. I'm sorry. Im just really worried.”   
  
Adam raises an eyebrow, something he learned from Blake. He knows it's unseen, but the thought still counts.   
  
“My roommate is missing and he isn't answering his phone-”   
  
It's then that Adam gets a good look at the mystery person. He's a bit shorter than Adam, but taller than Wukong. He has messy blue hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in months. Not that Adam is any better.   
  
“Did you misplace him?” Adam says without thinking.   
  
Blue-hair _he's human, he's a human_ stares at him for a second, then laughs.   
  
“No, yeah. I misplaced my roommate. It happens a lot more often than I would like for it to. He's just not answering. And he didn't leave me a note saying he was leaving so i'm worried. I know I _shouldn't_ be, he's a skilled fighter and he can take care of himself-”   
  
Blue-hair throws his hands up. Adam is getting the feeling the oncoming vent has been building up for a while.   
  
“He always does this! He leaves without a ‘bye, Neptune, just going to leave without a how do you do and not respond to you for a week’ I don't care if he's on a ship-”   
  
Blue-hair, Neptune (?), starts pacing. Adam wishes he was not here.   
  
“Send a messenger pigeon or something! I don't care! As long as I know he's safe and not becoming some grimm’s toothpick! But no. Lets just worry Neptune sick. Sounds like a great idea.”   
  
Definitely Neptune huffs. Adam can't really say he relates. Everyone he knows is completely capable of taking care of themselves.   
  
“Sorry. For yelling in your direction, and for running into you.”   
  
“It's okay. You must be uhh…” Words. Say them. “Very stressed; about your roommate.”   
  
Neptune gives him a small half-smile. “Yeah. It's fine. Happens all the time.”   
  
Adam doesn't really like the echo of his words from earlier. He suddenly wants to punch this roommate.   
  
“Can I get you something?” Neptune asks.   
  
Adam’s train of thought promptly de-rails.   
  
“What?”   
  
Neptune flushes. “It's just that I ran into you, and yelled about my inconsiderate roommate at you. And I don't know when he's going to answer his phone. So, can I get you something to eat, or..?”   
  
This may be the first time the stars have perfectly aligned in the life of Adam Taurus.   
  
“I was on my way there now, actually. You can come with me. But you're not paying.”   
  
Neptune didn't offer any pity, just recompense for what happened. Adam will respectfully accept that. He hadn't even remarked on his unusual appearance.   
  
Neptune’s face brightened. “Cool! I haven't had anything to eat today except pretzels. Oh!” He gasped. “I don't know your name! I'm Neptune, obviously. And yours obviously isn't hooded stranger,so...?”   
  
Adam obviously wasn't going to give his _real_ name. But it would be weird to be called ‘hooded stranger’. He ended up just going with the first thing that came to mind. 

  
“Call me Wilt.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr if you would like


End file.
